


The greatest fear of Neville

by malfoy_flav0ur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Ass to Mouth, BDSM, M/M, Maledom, ass licking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoy_flav0ur/pseuds/malfoy_flav0ur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville ha una paura tremenda di Snape.<br/>Ecco, adesso che lo sapete, ridete.<br/>Ridete, come hanno riso i suoi compagni di classe quando per lui è arrivato il momento di affrontare il Molliccio, che naturalmente per lui ha preso le sembianze di Severus Snape, in collera e deciso a sfogare il suo malumore su di lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The greatest fear of Neville

**The greatest fear of Neville**

 

 

 

 

Neville ha una paura tremenda di Snape.  
Ecco, adesso che lo sapete, ridete.  
Ridete, come hanno riso i suoi compagni di classe quando per lui è arrivato il momento di affrontare il Molliccio, che naturalmente per lui ha preso le sembianze di Severus Snape, in collera e deciso a sfogare il suo malumore su di lui.

Neville ha perso molto peso nelle ultime settimane.  
No, non perché è stressato come sostiene Ronald Weasley, non perché è il più imbranato studente del suo anno, non perché Draco Malfoy non fa altro che beffeggiarlo.

Neville Longbottom ci ha dato un taglio con tutti i pasticcini e le cioccolate che continua a ingurgitare tra un pasto e l’altro. Lui che non ottiene risultati qualunque sforzo faccia, lui che non fa che rendersi ridicolo agli occhi degli altri, ha deciso di riuscire almeno in questo: smetterla di ingurgitare schifezze.  
Il suo volto si è affilato, le braccia e le gambe si sono affusolate notevolmente, e si sente anche più presente e calmo, Neville. Ha smesso di sfogare il suo perenne nervosismo sul cibo ed ha iniziato a scaricarlo su qualcos’altro: Erbologia.  
I suoi voti in Erbologia compensano quelli disastrosi in Pozioni (nonché in una buon numero di altre materie) e Neville si sente meglio, più calmo e padrone di se’.

Naturalmente ha ancora una _fottutissima_ paura di Snape.

Si tratta di qualcosa di incredibile, capace di torcergli lo stomaco alla sola vista del professore.  
Non solo quando lo punzecchia, o lo umilia durante le sue lezioni: Neville si sente torcere le budella e sudare le mani anche quando, semplicemente, incontra Snape lungo un corridoio e lui lo ignora.  
A dire il vero Snape non lo ignora mai, Snape non perde occasione per punzecchiarlo: poche settimane fa, davanti al professor Lupin, ha fatto l’ennesima osservazione pungente, facendolo morire di vergogna davanti a tutta la classe.

 

A volte Neville si trova ad esaminare quella paura, specialmente mentre, al riparo da occhi indiscreti, infila flessioni su flessioni, piegamenti, ed altri esercizi di questo genere. Non sarà un asso in sella a una scopa, anzi diciamo che con le scope lui, Neville non va proprio d’accordo, ma questo non vuol dire che non gli piaccia l’attività fisica.

Quando nessuno lo guarda non inciampa, non rotola e non balbetta, non arrossisce e non si rende ridicolo.  
Mentre il sudore cola e i muscoli lavorano, Neville pensa spesso a cosa - esattamente - torce le sue budella in quel modo quando vede Snape.  
D’accordo, ha paura della sua lingua tagliente, d’accordo, quell’uomo lo mette profondamente in soggezione, d’accordo è sgradevole e pungente…ma un sacco di persone sono sgradevoli e pungenti, Malfoy in particolare eguaglia se non supera Snape quando c’è da umiliare Neville Longbottom. Eppure Malfoy non gli suscita quella sensazione tremenda, sconosciuta, che è il nocciolo del terrore di Neville.  
Rialzandosi, il ragazzo coglie un riflesso di se’ nel vetro.

Grandi occhi castani, labbro superiore sudato. Neville ha il mento e la mascella inferiore decisamente squadrati, adesso si nota moltissimo.  
Si guarda e quello che vede è un ragazzo con l’espressione affaticata, ossa del volto più evidenti rispetto a due mesi fa, labbra carnose e rosate.  
Neville ha sempre odiato le su labbra, ritiene siano quelle a dare un aspetto rotondeggiante al suo volto, ma si sbaglia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mentre sgattaiola via sudatissimo dall’aula che ha usato per esercitarsi, il corridoio è deserto.  
Lo percorre, vuole andare a cambiarsi…  
Ecco l’entrata del suo dormitorio, adesso salirà e poi…  
“Longbottom? Come mai è tutto sudato?”  
Da dietro un pesante arazzo, appostato come una specie di troll malevolo, spunta Severus Snape.  
L’espressione del suo volto è tutta per Neville.  
Occhi neri e profondi come tenebre senza luce, ed ecco il maledetto terrore. _Bisogna rispondere ai professori, Longbottom. Venga qui._  
I piedi di Neville scivolano come se avesse sotto delle rotelle.  
Il suo stomaco si torce. Paura, acida e terribile.

Paura, e…qualcosa d’altro.  
Neville si è accorto di parecchie cose su se stesso che prima ignorava, negli ultimi tempi. Adesso, davanti all’alta figura di Snape si sorprende a pensare che, dopo tutto quell’uomo vestito di nero con quel naso imponente e lo sguardo beffardo non è propriamente brutto. D’accordo non é…diciamo, Gilderoy Lockhart, ma quelle mani, grandi e nodose, non hanno una brutta forma.  
“Allora? Le è caduta la lingua ?”  
Neville sussulta.  
Si accorge che, mentre segue il corso dei suoi pensieri ha alzato lo sguardo su Snape, ha smesso di tenerlo basso per la paura.  
A proposito, dov’è adesso la paura?  
“Io… ho fatto una corsa.”  
“Una corsa.”

E poi i suoi occhi, come calamitati, volano verso le gambe e il petto di Snape.  
“Non si corre all’interno dei locali della scuola, Longbottom. Dieci punti in meno a Grifondoro, ed una settimana di punizione da decidere con cura, direi. Alle dodici scenda nel mio ufficio.”

Snape si volta e se ne va.  
Tutta la paura ripiomba addosso a Neville come una coperta puzzolente.  
Cosa ha fatto? Cosa diavolo ha fatto?

 

* * *

 

Neville ha più paura che mai, in piedi di fronte alla scrivania di Snape, in quel suo ufficio sinistro pieno di robaccia e ingredienti strani e sostanze proibite.

Come odiava quel posto!  
Naturalmente lo scopo era schernirlo, torturarlo: Snape sta decidendo se affibbiargli o meno una settimana di punizione per quel che ha fatto, e naturalmente sa che Neville ha difficoltà a ribattere in certe situazioni. Infatti il ragazzo guarda dappertutto tranne che verso la scrivania, ma non per il motivo che Snape immagina: Neville si sente strano, perchè Snape ha sostituito la veste informale dall’alto colletto rigido con una più morbida, che lascia scoperti i pochi centimetri di pelle del collo che vanno dal mento alla gola.

Ecco ancora una cosa che farebbe sbellicare i compagni di classe di Neville se lo sapessero.  
Neville trova terribilmente eccitanti il collo e le spalle degli uomini.

Il modo in cui il pomo d’adamo sporge, serico… la fossetta alla fine, e le clavicole, dio…  
naturalmente Snape deve avere un collo perfetto e semi nudo mentre è lì seduto che si prende gioco di lui, maledizione.  
“Oggi è più silenzioso del solito, ragazzo. Cos’ha? Le sue corse lo hanno stancato?”

Mai e poi mai Neville dirà la verità a Snape.  
La pelle di Snape è incredibilmente pallida e Neville si trova a pensare a come deve essere il resto del suo corpo nudo…  
“Cosa sta facendo, pensa di mettersi in ginocchio per ottenere il mio perdono?”  
Neville sente il duro pavimento contro il ginocchio.

Adesso è dall’altra parte della scrivania, lui in piedi, l’uomo che lo fissa sorpreso, sempre con l’aria beffarda impressa in volto…

Neville allunga una mano e fa saltare i restanti bottoni della veste.

Così.  
Semplice.  
Perfetto.  
Già praticamente espulso.

“Longbottom! Che cosa crede di…fare?”  
La mano di Snape alla bacchetta…perfetto niente espulsione, morte diretta. Invece non fa in tempo ad arrivare.  
Ora c’è più pelle nuda. Neville si china, e se potesse vedersi in quel momento, con la rapidità e la grazia di un accidenti di vampiro.  
L’odore di Snape, sudore, radici.  
Neville fa correre timidamente la lingua contro il contorno della mascella…

poi percorre con le labbra asciutte il lato destro del collo. Snape, paralizzato emette un pesante sospiro.  
Neville afferra i bordi della veste e apre.  
Spalle appena un po’ troppo ossute. Sotto i suoi baci ruvidi, l’irreprensibile Snape respira molto velocemente.  
Neville si allontana di colpo.  
Gli occhi neri dell’altro non sono più freddi. Anche così, può vedere il risultato della sua follia: una pesante erezione deforma il davanti della veste di Snape.  
Neville fa andare lo sguardo proprio in quel punto, poi negli occhi del professore.  
“Che cosa vuole, adesso?”  
“Potrei farti la stessa…la stessa domanda Longbottom.”  
“ Si slacci la camicia”  
Le mani di Snape si alzano, oh Merlino, Eric Testamatta e tutti i benevoli e potenti maghi fondatori delle quattro case, oh Godric Grifondoro, Neville Longbottom ha dato un ordine e Severus Snape lo sta eseguendo.

 

I capezzoli di Snape sono piccoli e scuri, nel petto scarno. Si, anche il suo petto è bianco, forse più pallido del collo e del viso.  
Neville sfiora con la punta delle dita l’epidermide e Snape strizza le palpebre, serra le labbra già esangui.  
“Delizioso…”  
Non c’è traccia di agitazione o altro nella voce di Neville.  
Adesso la calma è totale.  
E Snape è terribilmente, terribilmente _invitante_ , così mezzo nudo.  
Neville sfiora la parte bassa del petto.  
“Vuole che continui, magari?”  
Nessuna risposta.  
Poi, un cenno secco del capo da parte di Snape.

“Allora le cose stanno così. Niente più punzecchiature, battute o punizioni immeritate.”  
Snape sbarra gli occhi, e lo sguardo scuro saetta in alto, verso Neville, ma non replica.  
“Niente più cose di questo tipo.”  
“Va bene.”  
Snape sommessamente, debolmente.  
“Questa sera desidero che si _masturbi,_ pensando a cosa le ha provocato quella reazione. Domani…vedrò se occuparmene personalmente.”  
Poi Neville fa il giro della scrivania, come se d’improvviso tutto intorno a lui scottasse.  
Si volta, e se ne va senza guardarsi indietro.  


 

 

La sua soluzione corroborante è uno schifo.  
Non è del colore giusto e ha l’odore di un paio di calzini non lavati da settimane, ma Neville questa volta non suda, non si affanna e non è sul punto di piangere.  
Certo, dentro di se’ tutto questo ed altro. Dentro di se’ aspetta che Snape si abbatta su di lui come una spada, come sempre.  
Ma questa volta non può darlo a vedere.  
Perché lui e Severus Snape hanno avuto una piccola conversazione privata, il giorno prima e Neville è abbastanza sicuro di non essersi sognato tutto.

Snape arriva alla sua postazione di lavoro, indirizza uno sguardo al decotto nel calderone di Neville…  
Poi il suo sguardo fulmina Neville…ma le sue labbra non si aprono. Per la prima volta davanti ad una pozione mal riuscita del suo bersaglio preferito, Snape passa oltre senza dire niente e i Serpeverde, in attesa di cosa avrebbe detto oggi per ridicolizzare quel goffo Longbottom che non ne azzecca mai una non hanno niente su cui ridacchiare.

Draco Malfoy sembra leggermente perplesso, fissa Snape interrogativamente.  
A dire il vero anche Hermione fissa il professore con tanto d’occhi, sbigottita.  
L’uomo fa finta di niente, la sua veste nera fruscia oltre, verso il banco di Seamus.  
Allora non si è sognato tutto.  
Dentro il petto di Neville, la paura ha assunto una sfumatura rossa.  
Il ricordo del collo di Snape, della sua pelle improvviso e traditore gli fa sudare ancora di più le mani, in tutto quel vapore scintillante.

 

 

* * *

 

Adesso Snape lo caccerà.  
Neville bussa tre volte alla porta del suo ufficio, sono le quattro del pomeriggio e per oggi le lezioni sono finite.  
Dovrebbe essere a fare i compiti, Neville eppur è lì, a bussare alla porta di Snape.  
Silenzio da dentro.  
Proprio mentre Neville si sta voltando per andarsene, la serratura della porta scatta e una mano gli afferra il braccio.  
Severus Snape ha la camicia completamente sbottonata, ed indossa solo i pantaloni dell’austero completo da lavoro che sfoggia tutti i giorni in classe.  
I suoi occhi sono simili a braci ardenti.  
Neville se li ritrova fissi nel viso, che bucano i suoi.  
La vista della pelle nuda di Snape sta accendendo nel ragazzo qualcosa che non ha mai provato prima. Una fame sconosciuta, fame di quel calore che irradia da Snape come fosse egli stesso fatto interamente di braci nere e ardenti.  
Neville gli afferra la camicia e tira, sbottonandogliela completamente.  
Lo vuole a petto nudo.

Snape si sfila la camicia con noncuranza, sempre continuando a fissarlo con quegli occhi terribili.  
Neville è su di lui, sul suo ventre scarno, bianco come alabastro.  
Percorre con la lingua la sporgenza inclemente delle costole, poi afferra la fibbia dei pantaloni di Snape e la slaccia.  
Le sue dita non sono abili nel lavoro, è già abbastanza che riesca ad allacciarsi le scarpe senza fare un macello, così Snape lo aiuta: si libera dei pantaloni e dei boxer, ed ora è nudo, la sua pelle ha un chiarore ipnotico.

L’uccello di Snape spunta mezzo eretto da una matassa di peluria nerissima, unica macchia in tutto quel bianco.  
Neville se ne impossessa senza una parola.  
Quella è la prima volta che vede qualcuno nudo, è la prima volta che tocca in questo modo qualcun altro, e mille pensieri che non vuole mostrare gli vorticano dentro la testa. Ha paura di fargli male, prima di tutto.  
Snape deve avere più esperienza di lui alle spalle, perché mentre lo trascina su una comoda, larga poltrona vicino al caminetto gli slacci la patta dei pantaloni ed inizia ad estrargli l’erezione.  
Neville sente le labbra di Snape addosso, poi la calda umidità della sua gola…è magnifico, oltre ogni aspettativa. Non riesce a trattenere un gemito mentre il professore, senza parlare, continua a lambirgli il glande.  
Dopo un po’, Neville lo sposta tenendolo per la spalla.

Snape non se lo aspetta, quello è chiaramente un ragazzo vergine, e c’è da aspettarsi che ti venga in bocca, che rimanga inerme sotto il suo primo pompino.

Invece Neville lo sta spingendo all’indietro, curvo sull’ampio bracciolo, e lo sguardo nero di Snape saetta interrogativo.  
Le mani scarne del professore salgono a liberare Neville di un fastidioso ingombro che, non si sa perché, il ragazzo si tiene ancora addosso: i vestiti. Ma Neville non glielo permette.  
Allontana con decisione i polsi scarni dell’insegnante con le sue mani un po’ goffe.  
Snape è nudo, mezzo sdraiato sotto di lui, mentre lui, Neville è quasi completamente vestito e la cosa risulta terribilmente eccitante.  
Il ragazzo gli alza le braccia, mettendo alla luce l’incavo serico della ascelle in un gesto di muta dominazione.  
Sottinteso, Severus ora dovrà tenere le braccia dietro la testa. Poi Neville gli afferra goffamente il bacino. Gli divarica le cosce.  
Ora l’erezione di Snape è completa, il suo uccello è come incollato al ventre, non è mai stato così duro e pulsante.  
Neville indietreggia un po’. Ne avrà bisogno per quello che intende fare.  
Con la lingua trova l’apertura morbida dell’altro, separa le tenere carni ed inizia ad usare la lingua.  
Snape lancia un gemito acuto, del tutto atipico per il Severus Snape che tutti conoscono.  
Le sue carni strette e pallide si divaricano sotto la lingua inesperta del ragazzo.

 

* * *

 

Il membro del ragazzo è incredibilmente duro e lungo, può vederlo da quella posizione mentre Neville è impegnato a farlo morire con la lingua.  
Qualcosa di duro e freddo contro la pelle del bacino… i lati della cintura slacciata di Neville.  
Il Grifondoro gli è addosso, e la punta del suo enorme uccello è puntata contro di lui.  
In questo momento Severus Snape sta rabbrividendo, ma non lo ammetterebbe mai. C’è una cosa però, che può fare: passare a Neville una fiala scura sigillata da un tappo dorato.

 

* * *

 

Il lubrificante è perfettamente inodore ed incolore sulle dita di Neville e sull’apertura di Snape.  
La punta del glande di Neville viene appoggiata, poi scivola dentro.  
Vede Snape sussultare.  
Vede la sua faccia accartocciarsi in una smorfia.  
Lo afferra per il bacino, forte, e gli spinge nel corpo il resto dell’erezione.  
“Ah!”  
Praticamente l’unico suono articolato che il professore è in grado di emettere.  
Neville scivola in un canale morbido e lubrificato, sentendo Snape contrarsi furiosamente per il dolore intorno al diametro del suo uccello, ora interamente sprofondato all’interno di quel suo corpo bianco e flessuoso.  
Neville scivola nel lubrificante. Gli da dei piccoli colpi, per poi indietreggiare dolcemente, appena il tempo di lasciare che i muscoli di Snape si serrino di nuovo…. per poi riaffondare in lui.  
Neville gli ha afferrato le cosce con le mani, divaricandogliele fino al limite, i capelli del professore sono incollati alla sua fronte, il suo volto scarno sembra pietra lavata.  
Neville raggiunge quello spettacolo che gli da il capogiro, quel collo, quel petto esposti. In quella posizione riesce a muoversi un po’ meglio, il suo bacino inizia un placido oscillare, mentre le gambe di Snape tremano intorno alle sue e il suo petto preme affannoso contro la camicia di Neville.  
Quando il ragazzo lo sente arrivare, la sua mano vola verso la testa dell’altro in un gesto incredibilmente limpido e dolce.  
Snape eiacula con le palpebre strizzate. Il suo corpo si serra intorno all’erezione ancora sepolta dentro di lui, e per Neville è davvero troppo. Viene copiosamente, il suo seme si riversa dentro Snape, che emette un piccolo verso di sorpresa.  
Senza volerlo, affonda le labbra nel collo eburneo che ha sotto. Rimarrà un grosso livido violetto in quel punto.

 

 

Passano due settimane.  
Severus lo evita.  
Neville fissa spesso il punto in cui lo ha morso, il punto sul collo dell’altro dove c’è il fantasma della sua passione, le ceneri della sua paura.  
Una cosa è certa. Neville non ha più paura di Severus, semmai ora è Severus ad avere paura di lui, Neville!  
Il tempo gocciola nell’anima di Neville, uccidendolo, come un tarlo che lo rode poco a poco fino a divorarlo alle radici.  
Non può sopportare di vedere Severus fingere indifferenza, trattarlo normalmente, cosa di cui tutti si sorprendono, però ignorarlo.  
Non calcolarlo, fingere che tra di loro non si accaduto niente.  
Dopo tutto cos’è accaduto?  
Dopo tutto cosa hanno fatto lui e Snape?  
Niente.  
La stessa cosa che fanno miliardi di altre persone sul pianeta terra.  
Però, però.  
Il viso di Severus, il volto scarno e pallido distorto dall’estasi ossessiona i sogni di Neville fino a che, una sera, il ragazzo tenta il tutto per tutto e prende un foglio nuovo di pergamena dal suo quaderno. Mette da parte il tema di Trasfigurazione, tanto non è che riesca a combinare granché. Forse è impazzito, forse il cervello gli ha detto l’addio e lui non se ne è reso conto.  
Di sicuro il calore che gli arde le guance al solo posare la penna sul foglio è sintomo di follia, e di quelle virulente anche.  
Il pennino scarta verso destra, lanciando un piccolo spruzzo verso l’alto. Neville si blocca. Lo fissa. Poi la sua mano si muove.

_Caro Nessuno,_  
come ci si innamora? Si perde l’equilibrio e si cade, sbucciandosi un ginocchio? Sbucciandosi l’anima?  
Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Per quanto mi riguarda ho cominciato ad amarti, non un muscolo si è mosso.  
Continuo a fare  
ciò che faccio di solito. Ho provato a dimenticare.  
Tu non vai bene per me.  
Ma sto bruciando. Vedrai, è quello che capita, è quello che importa. Sto bruciando. Butto il tuo ricordo dietro le mie spalle, faccio finta di niente, ma c’è una sola faccia che vedo, quando mi alzo e quando mi corico e per tutto il tempo che c’è in mezzo.  
Tuo,  
sai benissimo chi. 

 

Neville chiama il gufo senza rileggere, non lo fa perché è sicuro che altrimenti tentennerebbe, rimetterebbe mano alla lettera, esiterebbe così come ha esitato nell’ultima settimana, davanti allo sguardo sfuggente di Snape. Spiega brevemente al gufo dove dovrà portare la lettera, e quello parte. Dovrà fare un viaggio brevissimo. Ah!

In quel momento, Neville non pensa alla risposta. Non gli interessa se lui risponderà o cestinerà, se sembrerà solo uno sciocco ragazzino patetico. Si è liberato di quelle parole, le ha ammesse a se’ stesso. Ha rotto la quiete.

 

  
La realtà e il sogno si sono scambiati di posto, e adesso Neville sta sognando.  
Per forza, è l’unica spiegazione.  
Perché Snape gli ha risposto, il mattino dopo il gufo gli fa cadere un rotoletto di pergamena sulla testa. Neville ci ha dormito su, e quando quella mattina ripensa per la prima volta a ciò che ha fatto la sera precedente, è lì seduto nella sala grande con la luce del sole che gli piove addosso, tutta quella storia non gli sembra che un parto della sua fantasia.  
Sembra fuori posto quella grafia minuta, contorta.  
Non è possibile che abbia scritto a lui, Neville Longbottom, lo stesso uomo che fino a un mese fa lo terrorizzava al punto da fargli perdere il filo del discorso.  
Aprire e leggere quelle parole mischia mondi che non si sfiorano neppure, normalmente.

 

_Brucia insieme a me._

 

Le sole parole che Snape ha scritto, in un mare di spazio.

 

* * *

 

Brucia insieme a me.  
Con quelle parole incise a fuoco dentro, in lettere brucianti, Neville assume un contegno impassibile e si prepara ad affrontare la giornata. Alle quattro di quel pomeriggio ha di nuovo Pozioni con i Serpeverde. Mai fino a quel momento si è sentito così strano all’idea di vedere Snape.

 

 

* * *

 

Mentre scivola seduto ad un tavolo di distanza da Harry e da Ron, Neville ripete a se’ stesso che non farà niente.  
Proprio niente che possa dare nell’occhio. Le sue maledette guance hanno iniziato a bollire, si sente come se avesse la febbre, e come se non bastasse non ricorda se ha il libro. Mentre si china a controllare, Snape entra a tradimento.  
La porta lo incornicia e il cuore di Neville perde un battito.

 

* * *

 

Sembra fin troppo strano, Snape non si prende la briga di rimproverare quell’imbranato di Longbottom da troppo tempo, e non lo punzecchia neanche più: evidentemente Snape deve essersi reso conto che la cosa inizia a dare nell’occhio tra gli altri ragazzi, ragion per cui pensa bene di affibbiare a Neville una punizione per il suo pessimo decotto scintillante.

Certo.  
Ovvio.  
Neville fa finta di niente mentre ripone tutto nella borsa, a fine lezione. Ignora Draco Malfoy che sogghigna al suo indirizzo parlando di ‘decotto fangoso’.

 

* * *

 

Neville è in piedi di fronte a Severus. La porta dello studio è chiusa.  
Severus ha fissato le regole del gioco, o almeno ci ha provato. Il suo decotto, signor Longbottom, certamente. Era assolutamente terribile gli dice. E basta, non aggiunge altro, lascia cadere l’argomento. Guardandolo fisso, inizia a slacciarsi lentamente il primo bottone dell’alta uniforme nera. Neville scivola verso la scrivania.  
Stranamente, adesso si sente calmissimo, e padrone dei gesti.  
L’aria stessa è piena di quella sua strana calma, di quella sua calma deliberata.  
Come se il fuoco della sera precedente non lo avesse mai sfiorato.  
Ed è una sensazione strana, vedere quell’uomo che si lascia spalancare la divisa in un gesto tanto imperioso, continuando a fissare il ragazzo con quegli occhi di brace.

 _Fin troppo strana_  
Neville si abbassa sulle labbra sottili di Severus, le divora.  
Sente sul mento la curva aspra della mandibola di lui, il suo collo scarno, e la sua erezione si risveglia, improvvisa, nei pantaloni.  
Ha deciso,non sa neppure lui quando, che non gli lascerà scampo.

Brucia insieme a me.  
Sicuro.  
Neville lo sospinge sul piano della scrivania, niente divano, è lì che lo vuole, sulla scrivania dell’esimio e rispettabile Potion Master dalla fama di inflessibile direttore di Serpeverde.

Fa rovina di due piccole fiale e di un delicato alambicco, che però rotolano via senza infrangersi, evidentemente protetti da qualche incantesimo. Piega Snape tra le sue carte, forse tra i temi, vicino alla sua lampada, sulla sua irreprensibile scrivania. La sua lingua divora la pelle pallida, strappa gemiti a quell’uomo di ghiaccio dai freddi occhi neri. La bocca di Snape schiusa nella penombra si lascia sfuggire un richiamo, forse un incitamento.  
Neville usa la lingua per prepararlo, e un unguento.  
Gli solleva le gambe, pallide e scheletriche, profilate nel buio.  
Affonda dentro.  
Gli occhi di Snape scivolano nei suoi, si aggrappano. Quello sguardo è indescrivibile, e Neville sente nascere il desiderio di baciarlo, di baciarlo tutto, sfiorare con le labbra quelle palpebre chiare e delicate, solcate da piccole rughe fragili, di divorare fino all’ultimo centimetro il viso contratto dal piacere che oscilla sotto di lui, sotto le sue spinte.

 

_Brucia con me_


End file.
